


the lovers.

by akechuuu



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Love Confessions, Octavio is mentioned, Reader is a legend (Apex Legends), Tarot Cards, computer talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: “You sighed, reminding yourself that Crypto was just being protective of you since it was just the two of you. Curse your brain for trying to think of it as otherwise”





	the lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who requested!

"You are the Apex Champions." the announcer had called out. Just those five words filled you with glee. It was your first win on the new arena, how could it not? You looked over to your squad mate, Crypto, and gave him a closed eye smile. "Thank you." you mouthed.

If it hadn't been for his adorable little drone helping them out once the ring had gotten so small, you would've not had that advantage. With hands in his pockets, he just nodded, not saying another word.

Crypto, Crypto, _Crypto_. You could run circles around that name all day. It would roll off of your tongue so effortlessly. You honestly couldn't help yourself.

Out of the arena, you would try to create some source of conversation between the both of you from time to time. Crypto was just so interesting...and so mysterious. It's been awhile since there was a mysterious legend added to the que. And that was Wraith.

Even then though, Crypto was different. He was here because he had to be. Now, everyone had their goals of what they want to achieve out of the Apex Games, but you couldn't help but think that there was more to Crypto than simply "needing money" or "finding a sole purpose". You just weren't sure of what his purpose was, but whatever it was, you knew you could help by wining a game with him.

And you had been waiting and waiting for the games to finally let the both of you be on a squad together. Just to your amusement, the distribution lucked out and had you both on a squad alone. There was no third person. Just the two of you.

Crypto was a bit skeptical at first because this put you at a disadvantage against other squads. Meaning, you both had to stick together and plan fights accordingly. That should be no problem, considering his drone.

Perhaps it was because you two were alone that he felt the need to be protective over you. At least that's what you kept telling your lingering thoughts. He would always send his drone to search the premises before you went to loot anywhere.

When you got downed and he had to pick you up, he had words in his native language, "아니, 난 널 잃을 수 없어." Those were words that you couldn't understand. But you knew they held emotion and importance. You were going to ask, but the other people in that squad came, distracting your initial plan. And when the other people of that squad did come, Crypto had pushed you back, moving in front of you so you wouldn't get hurt again.

That was only because you were low on health and had no shields though...right?

Remembrance of what this hacker had said and did on the battlefield circled in your mind as you sat in front of your vanity, preparing yourself for the red carpet.

You sighed, reminding yourself that Crypto was just being protective of you since it was just the two of you. Curse your brain for trying to think of it as otherwise.

You fled from your room and outside to where you were then picked up by the limousine. Crypto was there. Sitting inside the suave car, fiddling with something on his cellular device. You honestly didn't expect to see him there..so, you freeze as you open the door.

Your eyes come in contact with his and it feels as if the world stops for a moment. And you take the trump card into your hands. To truly soak in the moment. To soak in the sight in front of you.

Crypto in a tuxedo, looking as luxurious as ever, all while sitting on leather seats. Why must he be so attractive? That's a thought process your mind still hasn't figured out. His chestnut hair, taking part over his left eye, leaving him be with his iconic style. When did his hair begin to look so soft? When did his attractive features begin to truly take your breath away? When did this hacker begin to make you feel so awestruck by his existence?

You forced yourself to take a leap out of the clouds and into reality. You got into the car. And you found yourself practically glued to car door. The air felt so suffocating. Not in a bad way, but a good one. But one that wasn't so fulfilling. You stared out the tinted windows as you both sat in complete silence.

You tried to not take too many glances at the male, fearing he may catch your wandering eyes. You couldn't help yourself though. Surely, anyone in your position would feel the same, right? In a fancy car with an even fancier man. Life could be lavish when it wanted to be.

After what seemed like forever, you were finally at your destination. Cheers were heard and radiant. A whole crowd was out there. Waiting to see their fellow champions of the arena tonight. And when that door opened...cameras went off. Everyone was absolutely ecstatic. You climbed out, letting air fill your lungs. How long had you been holding your breath?

Once your composure was regained, you did your best to smile to every camera you saw. All the Apex fans saw you as a person who seemed so genuinely sweet and just nice to be around. Even a certain someone thought your smile was gentle and all the worthwhile to see.

An extra set of fan girls seemed to go off like a time bomb as soon as Crypto stepped out. As expected from someone like him though. He had gained so much popularity quickly. He was like the second Mirage when it came to that.

His chill aura. His stoicism that the fan girls wanted to see pried off. Hands in pockets for that laid back affect. The flip of his hair when a few strands would get a bit too close to his eye. He really was an eye catcher.

When inside, other legends were there, talking among themselves. Important people were there too, conversing with legends on the game. Reporters were getting their scope of the arena. And even some lucky fans were there, watching the highlights of today's game or discussing things among other fans.

With a stars in your eyes, you looked up at the flat screen television hanging on the wall. Some highlights of the fights you and Crypto got into were displayed. Gosh, he was so good. That look of determination. That focused gleam in his eyes. You admired it.

"Hey!" a voice greeted alongside your name. You turned around to see a girl you haven't exactly seen before. "I was watching the games today...and I just thought that you were really, really good out there!" Your look of curiosity dissolved into a smile. This girl was a fan.

"Thank you so much!" you replied, sure to show your gratitude. The girl just nodded enthusiastically, "Oh! And your squad mate...Crypto? He's just handsome, isn't he?" she gushed.

Your smiled wavered in anxiety. You scratched your cheek gently. "Yeah, I guess so..." you trailed off, sheepishly. The girl poked your forearm playfully. "Oh, c'mon! I know you think so! It's written on your forehead!"

Was it really? Because if your love for Crypto was written on your forehead, your forehead should at least be the size of Jimmy Neutron's.

"And in pieces of papers scattered across the battlefield!" she added. Okay, was it _really_? You hoped— no, — you prayed that this girl was just really good at reading people. "No worries, he thinks you're pretty too." she said, as if reading your mind of anxieties.

You shook your head, "I don't think so." The small girl waved her hand dismissively, before fetching a notebook out of her bag. "Can you sign this for me?" she asked, holding it out to you with a pen. You nodded happily, beginning to sign the cover. "One day, I'm gonna be up there like you and in the battlefield with all the other legends." her eyes looked up at the screen.

This girl was young, but in high school most likely. She'd be qualified to sign up soon. "I'll be looking forward to it." you smiled. Before she walked away to find her other favourite legend, Octavio, she handed you a card. A tarot card. The lovers one too. How ironic. "Soon." she told.

You didn't think much of it then. But now you were as you stood in a room. Alone with Crypto. After the party, the victors get to go this room to celebrate. There's food to eat, things to drink, and even things from fans.

You remember when you won with Elliot and Natalie once. During the match, Elliot had mentioned that he could go for some pork chops after the game and well, he was actually given pork chops for winning.

Back to the present though. Crypto roamed the area of fan's gifts, mostly the fanart. You were currently sitting down at the bar eating chocolate covered strawberries, watching the reporters talk about the game.

After looking at something, Crypto looked over to you. You didn't notice, but he had opened his mouth then closed it, as if contemplating on how to get your attention. He settled on a simple, "Hey"

You turned away from the screen to look over to him. "Hm? What is it?" you tilted your head to the side, eyes curious. He looked back to the fanart as if signaling you to come look. You turned the device off and walked over.

"Look at this one." his finger pointed to this one drawing. Your eyes craned over to it and widened. His hand was shoved back into his pockets. The male's eyes were on you, watching your reaction. The fanart was of you and him. And not like friendly teammates. But as lovers.

Who in the world drew— "It's cute isn't it...?" Crypto said quietly. Words are caught up in the middle of your throat. You have to cough to get them out, "U-Um, yeah. It is." you stutter out weakly. You couldn't tell because your mind was rushing from a tsunami of emotions, but Crypto's tone was different. It was softer, laced with affection even.

"Like you." he added.

You practically felt you vision fade from those two words. "Me?" you pointed to yourself, looking around the room as if there was a ghost or some other entity he was speaking to. "Yeah."

"You are too." you blurt out without even thinking. Your mind is jumbled like a puzzle, but maybe Crypto can solve it... wait. What? Crypto laughs lightly. Oh, gosh. His laugh is light like a feather, but heavy enough to carry the harmonies of angels on it. Your heartbeat quickens. "Sorry..." you mutter in embarrassment. "I meant handsome." you tell him quite frankly. Crypto goes quiet at this.

And you take note of it. You were about to laugh it away like a clown and an insult, but Crypto spoke up. "I know. It's written in your database."

"Uh...code 606?"

Crypto lets out another laugh that fills your stomach with butterflies. He shakes his head as his fit of laughter fade away. "More like code 707."

You sigh, "That's unfortunate..." you whisper. You barely notice how he suddenly got closer to you after laughing so heavenly. "Is it? I'd hate for those feelings to go the trash bin." he moves closer to you. You were looking down before, but your eyes flutter to look up at him. "Don't worry, I would need permission from the admin to do so."

"Oh? Who's the admin then?" he asks, but knows the answer. "Crypto." you answer meekly, averting your eyes away from his.

"좋은." he says as a small smile graces his features before he leans in to place his lips on yours.

Little did you know, there were papers filled with his feelings in the battlefield too. It was just hidden in crevices around the map instead.

**Author's Note:**

> translation!! ( for the people who don't speak computer ) code 606 means reset of memory. code 707 means you can't reset memory. 좋은 means good. sometimes when you try to move a lot of files to the trash bin, it'll ask for the password to the admin account.


End file.
